Tacit Ronin
|image = |givename = |launch = December 6, 2015 |class = Mark-1 |status = Destroyed@TravisBeacham August 13, 2013 |origin = JapanPan Pacific Defense Corps: LOCCENT Control |height = 244 ft (74.37m) |weight = 7,450 tons |speed = 8 |strength = 7 |armor = 3 |pilot = Duc JessopTacit Ronin: Kaori and Duc Jessop (deceased) Kaori Jessop (deceased) |operating = Stellis CMInfo taken from: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 59 |energy = Actinide 235 |weapon = Fangblades Mark-1 Jaegers |body = Shikon Kobushi (The Fang-Fist Way) |powermove = Cobra Strike |kaiju = 3 |appearances = Pacific Rim (cameo), Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift |noncanon = Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game, Pacific Rim: Breach Wars }} is the first Mark-1 Japanese Jaeger, launched December 6, 2015. Tacit Ronin earned a kill count of three Kaiju prior to its destruction. History Early History Tacit Ronin is the fourth Mark-1 Jaeger produced by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. The Jaeger officially launched December 6, 2015, and was assigned to Tokyo, 's Shatterdome alongside Coyote Tango and Echo Saber. At an undetermined point in time, Kaori and Duc Jessop are assigned to the Jaeger as its pilots.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #2 Tales From The Drift June 21, 2016 Tacit Ronin is deployed into the Tokyo Bay to fight Itak.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #1 Upon the Jaeger's arrival, its ambushed by Itak, who'd been circling the bay prior to their arrival. The attack is severe enough to damage the Jaeger's nuclear reactor and render its pilots unconscious. While Duc and Kaori are unconscious, Itak hesitates long enough for them to recover to resume their fight. When Tacit Ronin attempts to repeat the motion, Itak grabs its wrist and tears into the armor of its chest, further compromising Duc and Kaori. Itak tries to force Tacit Ronin into the water and tries to kill the pilots, but they are saved from certain destruction by Coyote Tango, who fights Itak long enough for Tacit Ronin to recover. When Coyote Tango is tossed aside by Itak, Tacit Ronin continues its fight. Charging the Kaiju, Tacit Ronin slices through Itak's chest, splitting it in half. July 5, 2016 The following battle with Itak left both Tacit Ronin grounded for repairs following a systems overload. When the Category II Kaiju Ragnarok emerges from the Breach, the Jaeger Victory Alpha is sent out in substitution of Coyote Tango and Tacit Ronin.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #3 Despite the efforts of Victory Alpha, it is summarily destroyed by Ragnarok, leaving Tokyo defenseless. On the order of Marshal Hikai, Tacit Ronin is launched from the Shatterdome against Ragnarok. Tacit Ronin's battle against Ragnarok is a brief one. Tacit Ronin is able to slash its upper body before Ragnarok knocks Jaeger back in an attempt to gain the advantage.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #4'' Ragnarok tries to tackle Tacit Ronin, forcing it underwater. However, Tacit Ronin maintains its advantage and stabs its blade through the Kaiju's back. Tacit Ronin drives its blade through Ragnarok's chest and splits the Kaiju in half. Kaori and Duc, who suffered injuries to their nervous system when the Pons system overloaded, die from a neural overload following the death of Ragnarok, but Tacit Ronin remains intact. Pacific Rim Later Career Following the death of the Jessop's, Tacit Ronin remained active in combat. At an undetermined point late in the Kaiju War, Tacit Ronin is destroyed. Its body was cut in halfTacit Ronin Destroyed and its remains were left in the ruins of a city. Following its destruction, what remains of Tacit Ronin is relocated to Oblivion Bay with the rest of the Jaeger Program's decommissioned or destroyed Jaegers.Pacific Rim Features Similar to Coyote Tango, Tacit Ronin is lightly armored allowing for greater speed and agility in order to evade Kaiju attacks. Tacit Ronin is powered by a nuclear reactor and is armed with a pair of fang-blades mounted under each wrist, designed for close combat. When not in use, the fangblades retract backward, with the blade tip retreating behind Tacit Ronin's fists. "Cobra Strike" is one of its signature attack moves. Tacit Ronin also has two rear jets along the center of the back, most likely to increase its propulsion for quick bursts, similar to the ones on Gipsy Danger and Crimson Typhoon. Kaiju Killed :The following is a roster of named Kaiju defeated by Tacit Ronin, assisted or on its own. Trivia *Tacit Ronin's appearance in ''Pacific Rim is a cameo. *According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters Kaori and Duc's last names are "Koyamada". However, Travis Beacham states the latter is Kaori's maiden name. *In July 2013, Beacham stated that he wanted to feature Tacit Ronin in a future graphic novel for Pacific Rim.Travis Beacham: More Tacit Ronin to come Three years later, Tacit Ronin and its pilots were featured in the miniseries Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift. *NECA's Pacific Rim Series Four includes a Tacit Ronin action figure, released in October 2014. *Tacit Ronin appears in Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game and ''Pacific Rim: Breach Wars''. *"Tacit" means to be "silent" or "unspoken".Tacit at thefreedictionay.com "Ronin" is a reference to the wandering Samurai from the feudal period of Japan, one without a lord or master. Its literal meaning is "vagrant" or "wave man". Gallery Notes References }} ja:タシット・ローニン Category:Jaegers Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-1 Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Tales From The Drift